


Funny Thing, Defending the Universe

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Coran busts out the super strong Altean liquor and the team gets drunk, I promised I wouldnt give Shiro angst but here I am folks., Liquor, Shiro and Lance have a heart to heart.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzzed from alcohol, their teammates were scatted around the castle's "living room", passed out and snoring peacefully. Lance crawls over to Shiro, alcohol bottle still in hand and asks him a dangerous question. Did he have someone... back on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Thing, Defending the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I wouldn't write angst for Spacedad. I swore. But now here we are.

Shiro tipped back the bottle just enough to get the tiniest drink he could manage. Coran had mentioned letting loose for once after they had gotten back from a particularly rough mission. He had produced a large variety of Altean liquor. Shiro was hesitant about letting the team partake (what if there was a sudden attack and they needed to get to work?) before he finally relented.

    It had turned out that Altean liquor was much stronger than any of them had had on Earth. Pidge had passed out within half an hour, now slumped on the floor in front of the couch, snoring softly. Coran had called it a night and slumped back to his quarters, composed and as sober as if he hadn’t just drank two bottles straight by himself. Hunk hadn’t lasted much longer before he lied down next to Pide and was out like a light.

    Keith and Lance (who had been stopped from a drinking competition very early on) were cuddled together on the white cushions, no doubt to wake up and regret how they later found themselves. Keith was drooling onto Lance’s shoulder, mouth wide as he breathed audibly. Lance, who was still managing quite well, scratched at the other man’s scalp absentmindedly, either not noticing the drool on his shoulder, or currently disregarding it as he too, sipped at a bottle in his hand.

    “Shame Allura wouldn’t come too, huh?” Lance asked, lightly pushing at Keith’s head. His speech was a tad slower, and oddly pronounced, as if he were trying extra hard to get his syllables correct.

    Shiro smiled at him from across the half circled couch. He nodded. Took another drink. “Someone should be sober,” he finally replied. “In case the Galra planned a surprise attack just when we broke out the spirits.”

    Lance laughed at that, full and loud, obviously not caring about the sleeping of his teammates. He nudged Keith’s head until the young man fell over, his shoulder and then his head going to rest on the plush cushion. Shiro winced a bit at the unceremonious removal of Keith from Lance’s shoulder, but as Keith slept on, he was put to ease. Lance eased his way up, short blue bottle still in his hand as he sort of hobbled, bent over with a hand gripping the bottom cushion as he progressed to Shiro’s side, where he flopped down. He snuggled back into the couch and sighed.

    “It’s be inconsiderate of ‘em,” Lance commented. Shiro snorted. He didn’t think the Galra would take it easy on them and be considerate. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he sipped again.

    Lance shifted beside him, bringing one leg (it looked heavy, by how Lance pulled it up on the seat with him) up and then the other, crossing them in an attempt to get at least a bit more comfortable. His toes wiggled in his socks as his hips shifted momentarily before he finally settled back into the cushions. He lied his head back and looked to the ceiling, his lips screwed up as he appeared to contemplate something.

    After another sip of thee strange, fruity liquor, Shiro leaned back to mirror his younger teammate’s position.

    They sat in relative silence, simply enjoying the presence of each other. Or, at least Shiro thought Lance was enjoying his silent company. He hadn’t said anything against it or moved away. Shiro himself liked the warmth of another human next to him, Lance’s knee brushing his thigh. It was nice.

    “Did you have anybody back on Earth?” Lance asked, cutting through the silence they had settled themselves in. Shiro didn’t reply immediately, trying to think through his clouded mind why Lance had suddenly brought it up. “Like, I had my family. My mom, dad and my siblings, plus my uncles and aunts and cousins and stuff. But that’s not-” Shiro saw Lance wave a hand out of the corner of his eye, as if waving the subject away. “I meant like a girlfriend or something?”

    Shiro hums to the ceiling. Oh. “Yeah,” he said in a whisper, barely even voicing the singular syllable.

    “What?” Lance asked, picking his head up so he could look at the older man.

    “I had a girlfriend before Kerberos,” he said in lieu of repeating himself. “We met after I graduated school.” His eyes flicked to glance at Lance, and then back to the ceiling. He exhaled, slowly. Carefully. “Her name was Vanessa.”

    He saw Lance smile wistfully at him from his peripherals. Lance took a drink, daring to take almost a full drink this time before settling back.

    “I was friends with her family,” he confessed quietly. “They owned a grocery shop. I don’t know how she put up with my my long training hours, but she did. She had beautiful curly hair and freckles and she sang a lot. She sang real pretty.” His eyebrows furrowed. Was that how those words should go? It didn’t matter, he decided. “I loved it when she sang.” He trailed off, muttering to himself under his breath. He shook his head, his hair making an odd rubbing sound against the fabric of the couch. A muttered confession told of his feelings towards her. He loved her. He missed her.  _ God _ , he misses her so much. A hand landed on his shoulder. Lance’s fingers dug lightly into his skin through his jacket. Shiro tipped his head up to look at Lance and sighed. “But I guess we don’t have time for love anymore, huh? Not with the Galra on our asses, after all.”

    “Funny thing, protecting the universe,” Lance sighed. “It never seems like we have time for anything these days, let alone love.” There was a lengthy pause before Lance spoke again, a grin splitting on his lips as he raised his bottle up. “Do you dare me to take a gulp of this?” he asked, drunk hazed eyes bright with a challenge.

    “No!” Shiro shouted instantly.

_ Too late. _

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS.
> 
> I really like the idea of Altean alcohol being too strong for everybody. Lance and Shiro can either hold their liquor very well, or know how to really fucking pace themselves. You guys decide which.
> 
> This was written as a prompt from @her-majesty-the-dragon-queen on tumblr!
> 
> So who else saw the preview?? Dunno about you fam, but I'm still emotionally fucked up from it. I just. Let dad live. Let him rest.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @youngtiredandhungry . I take requests and prompts, so come send me something!!
> 
> EDIT: ( https://open.spotify.com/user/olliecaspar/playlist/5q49scCZdR6RolLEcWsJe0 ) This is the Spotify playlist for this drabble. This is what I listened to when I wrote the piece.


End file.
